To Love One Another
by Starkitty Angel
Summary: Can't really explain. Y/M Yaten is feeling left out, Mina intends to find out why. In the process of being rewritten, please check back for updates! Read and Review!
1. Yaten Kou

To Love One Another

By: Starkitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The wonderfully talented Naoko Takeuchi owns it.

Hello Everyone. I know It has been a while…a very long while. I wrote this story years ago when I was young and apparently a horrible writer. As I take a look at the stories I have written, I realize how terrible and stupid my writing style was. Although it has been a long time, I think I am going to try to continue this story, starting by rewriting the first few chapters. I think I owe that much at least to my fans, whom I appreciate so dearly for patiently waiting and faithfulling following. It means the world to me that people actually read and like my stories.

This was and still is my first Sailor Moon fan-fiction. I was introduced to SM with the American names, and I plan to use them for this story. For The Three Lights, however, I will use the Japanese names (I don't think they ever came out with American names for these three anyways.) So, in case you are not familiar with the names, here they are

Tsukino Usagi-Serena Tsukino

Mizuno Ami-Amy Mizuno

Hino Rei-Raye Hino

Kino Makoto-Lita Kino

Aino Minako-Mina Aino

Chiba Mamoru-Darien Shields

Well, I think that is all for now, so without further adieu…here is the new, updated version of To Love One Another

~Starkitty

Chapter 1: Yaten Kou

Yaten sighed as walked onto the roof. The door slammed shut behind him. If he could, he would lock the door behind him so he wouldn't be disturbed, but it only locked from the inside unless you had a key. The key he didn't have. He could probably find ways to obtain it though. He might have to do that.

Most would say from this height that the people below looked like ants, but he was inclined to disagree. People weren't segmented into three parts with 6 legs. He would say they look like dolls, tiny little miniature dolls.

Yaten sat down on the edge, resting his head on his bent leg's knee. His lunch lay forgotten next to him as he lost himself in his musing. Earth creatures were so fascinating, he truly enjoyed interacting with them, studying their culture and ways. He loved Earth, honest, he did, but now he was just ready to go home. They had found their princess after all. Kakyuu was safe, hidden in a lamp, protected by a small mysterious, very mysterious, child. He supposed now that they had found what they came for they would soon be on their way.

Apparently not. Kakyuu felt an obligation to Earth's princess, the scatter-brained yet delightfully lovable Serenity, who had been having recent trouble from an evil they were all too familiar with. No one else had complained. Seiya felt he must protect the new princess; come to her rescue and be her prince. He wasn't so sure. It wasn't that he didn't believe that she needed it, no doubt, she did. That girl was a walking disaster zone all by herself. The thing was that Yaten didn't quite believe that Seiya was the one to do it. After all, she had already found her prince, the prince of Earth, whose new form was currently studying in America. Taiki was pretty easy going. He was just as happy staying as he was going, but he of course didn't mind the chance to interact with the humans of another planet as well as the chance to spend more time with princess of Mercury, Protector of Serenity, in the guise of girl genius Amy Mizuno.

Yaten was interrupted from his musings by the door slamming open. "There you are!" proclaimed the princess of Venus, in her teenage human guise of Mina Aino with a triumphant 'aha!' He glared at the girl, who could pass as the sister of Serenity for they were identical in hair and eye color.

"What do you want!?" He asked irritably. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone, much less this annoying girl. She was much too uppity…cheerful, and fan-girl obsessed with his human disguise of the music trio 'The Three Lights', for his tastes.

"I found you!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully. Yaten just sighed and ignored her; instead he watched the wind blow in the trees. But Mina wasn't going to take that. "Well! Don't you want to know why I was looking for you?" She asked.

Yaten shook his head, "Not really."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't really care." Yaten responded, sounding utterly bored.

"You don't care that I was looking for you?"

"Nope."

"You don't care that Seiya and Taiki were looking for you?"

"They know how to find me."

Mina huffed, exasperated. "You don't care that Kakyuu is looking for you?"

"She's not even here." Yaten said and then added. "I would know if she was."

"Ask me why I was looking for you." Mina smiled cheerfully. She then circled him, trying to rile him up. "C'mon, ask me ask me ask me, ask me!"

"Enough! Why were you looking for me?" Yaten threw up his hands to stop her.

Mina smiled, satisfied. "I was looking for you because you left immediately after class. You didn't even wait for your brothers. You always wait for them. The three of you always stick together as a group. But this time you left. Your brothers were concerned but decided to let you be. But *I* want to…hey, where are you going?"

Yaten, who was only half listening had gotten up and was walking towards the door, planning to leave her. Mina was too perceptive and noticed him leaving. His plans for sneaking away were foiled, but he continued nonchalantly, like he knew it would happen. "You should have followed my brothers' example and let me be."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Mina questioned.

Yaten was finally irritated enough and past caring about the feelings of a flighty teenager. "I mean LEAVE ME ALONE!" He growled and turned to quickly walk down the stairs.

"YATEN! WAIT!" Mina called and followed him. Yaten growled and ran, taking the stairs two at a time, jumping when possible. By the time Mina reached the door out, Yaten was half way across the courtyard heading for the trees that flanked the school.

She met Serena at the bottom of the stairs. "I found him," She said, out of breath.

"Just let him go." Seiya suggested.

"I'm going to follow him." Mina decided.

"But Mina…" Serena protested.

"I'm not a sports star for nothing!" She said cheerfully. She winked at Serena before following a long gone Yaten into the trees.

***

Wow. This turned out really well actually. I just sat down and wrote and I am pretty pleased with the outcome. I hope to have the next rewrite up soon. Thanks to everyone for their patience and support.

Sayanora,

~Starkitty


	2. Mina Aino

To Love One Another  
  
By: Starkitty  
  
Starkitty: Mystic if you please  
  
Mystic: Neither Starkitty nor I owns Sailor Moon or its characters. It is owned by the wonderfully talented Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san Gomen, the last chapter was VERY short, I know. This chapter I promise will be longer.  
  
Mystic: WE promise  
  
Starkitty: Never mind, forget her  
  
Mystic: STARKITTY!!!  
  
Starkitty: Uh-oh, BYE and ON WITH THE CHAPTER *runs for her life*  
  
*Mystic begins chasing her with a ball of energy*  
  
Chapter Two: Mina Aino  
  
Mina just concentrated on landing. Once she landed she chased Yaten out of the school grounds. She saw a flash of his silver hair for a moment then it disappeared. She stopped running to catch her breath. She looked at her surroundings for the first time. She was in a forest. A forest near the school. A small clearing in the forest.  
  
"Oh great, how am I supposed to get back to the school?" She asked herself out loud. Then she hears a strange roar. She looked towards the roar and suddenly Sailor Star Healer came racing through the trees. A strange looking monster came after her.  
  
The monster was a pink woman with blue hair. It wore a torn up green dress (like the youma's dress on the first episode). It paid no attention Mina and Sailor Star Healer. They watched as it squirted some green goo from its hands and the goo fried the trees instantly.  
  
"Yech! What is that thing? I think its squirting acid." Mina said.  
  
"It is," Star Healer replied, "SHIT, it's heading toward the school!"  
  
She was about to run after it when she realized Mina was still standing there.  
  
"What are you doing?" She yelled, "TRANSFORM"  
  
"Right. VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" with those words a swirl of golden hearts surrounded her. They closed in transforming her into The Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus.  
  
"Don't just stand there, come on." Star Healer yelled.  
  
They followed the path of the dead trees. Venus used her communicator telling the other scouts that a Youma was coming their way. To her relief it hadn't arrived there yet. When they arrived the youma was destroying the track.  
  
"Hold it!" Venus yelled. The youma turned around. "How dare you attack our school, I won't forgive you. I am the Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. In the name of the planet Venus, I will punish you!"  
  
"Cut the speech and attack, why don't cha."  
  
"Alright already VENUS CRESANT BEAM SMASH" And she sent a beam of light towards the youma.  
  
*Notice* Starkitty's notes: Aiiee. Something happened. I know I wrote the rest of the chapter. I think I might have deleted it by accident. I dunno what happened. Sorry. That's why it was so short. Sorry.  
  
The youma dodged her attack and sprayed some goo at her. Venus dodged it, but barely. The acid caught a little piece of her skirt, burning it up a bit. But not as bad as it did the ground that it landed on, which was fried instantly. She fired again. This time it hit her, but just did some damage to the dress that she was wearing. Now Star-Healer took her chance.  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" The attack did a lot more damage to it than Venus' attack, most likely because her crescent beam was a lot weaker compared to Healer's star inferno. The inferno had succeeded in blowing off one of the youma's arm. Pretty good damage considering the youma nearly dodged it.  
  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE*" Venus tried one of her stronger attacks. It wrapped around the unexpecting youma. The chain then started to burn from the acid. The youma smiled evilly then proceeded to yank the chain, pulling Venus forward which knocked her unconscious. Then burned it with its acid goo. It attacked the weak senshi before it was cut short by Star-Healers attack. The small amount of goo, thankfully, landed on her back bow and just burned the bow and doing a mild burn on her back (her hair was sprawled all over).  
  
The youma attacked once again. Its goo barely grazed Star-Healers arm. Burning it quite badly. Healer screamed in pain, trying not to cry. Star- Healer just sat down. Holding her wound.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION" "SHINE AGUA ILLUSION" "MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE"  
  
Signified the inner  
  
"Uranus WORLD SHAKING" "Neptune DEEP SUBMERGE"  
  
And outer  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER" "STAR GENTLE CREATOR"  
  
And the Starlights had arrived (finally). All the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Saturn (who was at her own school) Sailor Pluto (Who was currently at the time gate) and Sailor Mini Moon (who was living in the future).  
  
The youma was so surprised at the unexpected attacks (not to mention Sailor Scouts) that it didn't even have time to dodge. Every attack hit full force. Completely destroying the youma, and the ground right next to it. (A/N: Come on people, that's a damn lot of strong attacks to hit it.)  
  
Once the youma was dead, the Sailor Senshi immediately rushed to Sailor Venus, who was being treated by Mercury. And the Starlights went over to their princess, who was treating Star-Healer's wound. After everything was pretty much okay, they detransformed and headed back to the main building. Yaten involuntarily holding Mina, bringing her to the Nurse's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Starkitty's Corner*~  
  
*Catches breath* "Mystic *pant* is still after me from that remark earlier. I need to make this fast"  
  
VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE* = there are 2 versions of this attack  
  
Japanese: Venus love-me chain  
  
English: Venus Love Chain Encircle  
  
Combined: Venus Love-me Chain Encircle 


	3. Yaten Kou

Title: To Love One Another  
  
Author: Starkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have; never will. It is owned by the wonderful and talented Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san  
  
Greetings. Your ever-loved Starkitty here. ^_^; *Dodges tomatoes being thrown at her* Okay.Okay so I'm not ever-loved. Don't sue. I'm broke. I know I haven't updated in a little while  
  
Mystic: Pht. little? Ha.  
  
Starkitty: *pouts*.hmph your not supposed to rub it in.  
  
Mystic: Yea but your lying right there.  
  
Starkitty: Okay it's been quite some time but I have good reason!  
  
Mystic: Sure you do  
  
Starkitty: *Anger vein appears on head* grr. excuse me while I go hurt her  
  
*Starkitty begins chasing Mystic*  
  
On with the Story  
  
Chapter 3: Yaten Kou  
  
A woman standing in the shadows watches the retreating forms of the sailor scouts. She waits until they are out of human eye to go to the pile of goo leftover from the youma. She picks up a shiny, black rock unnoticed from everyone before.  
  
"Hmmm.looks as if Acigoo was defeated. Oh. no matter, at least the eboni served its task and was undetected by the untrained human eye of the sailor scouts. Now I can make use of it," The woman smiled evilly and began to cackle with an evil laugh, "now the prophecy can be made.  
  
"Sailor Star Healer, there you come from above  
  
There I shall weave you in my little game of love  
The girl shall love you; you shall love her back  
Your love will mend her hearts crack  
But, true love shall not be the case  
Her love will betray you once you leave this place  
The spell has been said the prophecy will be done  
You shall never be her true one  
  
"Let us see you escape this one, Sailor Star Healer.Yaten Kou" And with that she left, her words still hung in the air. Until she appeared again this time saying "Come along, Echo, the work has been done"  
  
A silent wind answered with a whisper from an unseen creature "Yes ma'am" and she disappeared once again, along with her words.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yaten heard his name linger in the wind, stopped for a second and turned around, still holding an unconscious Mina.  
  
"Yaten? What's wrong?" asked Seiya, noticing his brother had stopped.  
  
"Nothing," he turned back around "Nothing at all."  
  
"Then come on."  
  
"I'm coming Seiya, I'm coming."  
  
(Important A/N: Its is Wednesday 3/19 at 9:25 pm central. A few minutes ago President Bush ordered the military personnel to attack Iraq. We (The ^. ^! I know that wasn't really necessary but you can't blame me now can you?)  
  
He may have been human, but he had the powers of a sailor senshi within him. He heard the voice, but the others did not. Since he could hear better than others, he heard many things. Where do you think Mina gotten all her gossip from? Her sources? He was her sources. But what bothered him was that this voice was strangely familiar. But where had he heard it from?  
  
No time to think now. The group was at Mina's house. They had decided to bring Mina home. The nurse would have too many questions that would have to be left unanswered so they didn't reveal their true forms. Hopefully her mother wouldn't be home.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Mina! What happened!?" Mina's mother cried out once she saw who was in Yaten's arms.  
  
"Well.ah. there was an attack at our school and Mina just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Lita boldly stepped in when Yaten failed to provide a suitable answer. On Kinmoku he didn't have to worry about giving an excuse without people thinking him crazy.  
  
Once things with Mina's mother were taken care of, it was decided that someone should stay to watch over Mina and to explain things when she awoke. Yaten, unfortunately (for him), was chosen best for the job.  
  
"Why do I have to do it?!" Yaten growled. Emerald eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"Simple, because you're the best one for the job." Seiya retorted.  
  
"Why can't one of them do it, *their her teammates*!" Yaten shouted, pointing to the sailor senshi.  
  
"Because we can't. I've got gardening club, then I have cooking club." Lita said.  
  
"Yes and I have computer classes then we have a meeting at Raye's." Amy added.  
  
"And I have to serve double detention because I missed the last one." Serena sheepishly stepped in, rubbing the back of her head. Everyone fell over. Good thing Raye (she had to go home) wasn't here or she would be in for quite an ear beating.  
  
"Taiki?" He questioned hopefully.  
  
"Computer Class."  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Football practice."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"C'mon Yaten, Please. You're the only one who's not busy." Serena pleaded with her best puppy-dog pout.  
  
Yaten groaned. "Alright, I guess I will do it."  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Yaten sat in Mina's room deep in thought. Mina's mother had left a short while ago for work. Artemis had decided to go visit Luna. He said that Mina 'was in good hands' but Yaten thinks it was just to visit the other cat. But no matter, that just left him to think. He had heard that voice somewhere, but where? And how does it know him? Just who was it? He searched his mind from whom he'd met that sounded like that. He could tell it was feminine. And that it wasn't one of the scouts. He'd met all the earthen senshi. It wasn't one of them, of that he was sure. Come to think of it wasn't a voice he remembered from any of the earthlings. That meant that it only could be from Kinmoku. But who? He began to mentally scratch off the names of girls it could have been. There was one he'd met but she didn't live on Kinmoku, she was just hiding from Galaxia. Come to think of it the girl had taken a liking to her. He was a female on Kinmoku, after all. But alas Galaxia found her and she had to hide in another place. He smiled at the memory of the girl telling him what her home planet was like, before Galaxia destroyed it.  
  
'Oh it was a beautiful place, Star Healer. Just beautiful. It was lush and fertile. The beautiful blue trees with the startling crimson branches were abundant. They had emerald green mountains and rolling hills. The ivory palace with the frost green ivy running down the many columns and pillars.'  
  
He had long forgotten why Galaxia was after her, she just was. The girl was a servant at the palace. She decided herself that she would wait hand and foot on Sailor StarHealer. And that's exactly what she did. She revealed, rather early, that she loved her and wanted to get to know Healer better. Then Galaxia came, and tried to take her away, so she had to run to another planet. Frankly Healer didn't care. She hadn't loved the girl. But just went along with it, he didn't want to lose her. She did everything for her. The girl had such a sweet voice.just like the one he had heard say his name.  
  
That's It! It was her. His old servant girl. It was her. What was her name? O. it began with an O. It was some kind of rock. Onyx? No.that's not it. Uhh.OBSIDIAN! That's it! It was Obsidian. The same girl who loved her when he was on Kinmoku. The same girl who would spend hours describing her home planet. The same girl who waited on her every need, even as menial as getting a pencil. But what was she doing here?  
  
Yaten heard a moan, which startled him out of his revelations.  
  
"Wha.What happened?" Mina groaned as she sat up. And Yaten stood there and explained all that happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SHIT!" Obsidian cursed as she walked back into her quarters. She was in trouble to the deepest pits of hell for interfering with Galaxia's attacks. They were supposed to stay hidden until Galaxia finished her attack. Then they could begin. But nooo.Obsidian couldn't wait and she went right in and sent Acigoo, one of their middle-strength youma's out. Now she was in trouble with their superior. Deep trouble. She was angry. anything that interrupted her now would probably be fried. And that's exactly what happened.  
  
"Mistress." Echo appeared before her but was instantly destroyed by Obsidian's blinding anger. Obsidian began destroying countless items in her room.  
  
"You done?" A voice asked once she finally settled down. A shadow emerged from the darkness. It stood, the shadows covering almost most of its body. "You know you're kinda cute when you're angry."  
  
"Then enjoy it while it lasts, Alabaster." Obsidian replied. The figure emerged completely from the shadows. The light revealed a feminine body covered in a black skin-tight body suit, with boots attached. The top part of it was a spaghetti-tank with gloves that reached just below her shoulders. She sported a half-loose brown-leather belt at her waist with a gleaming dagger in a sheath. The oddest thing about this woman was her hair. She had strikingly pure white hair tumbling down her shoulders, which almost contrasted to her fair skin. Her eyes were black pearls, beautiful yet dangerous.  
  
"I am, love, I am" She walked behind Obsidian and put her arms around her. "What happened that made my poor Obsidian so angry?"  
  
"A stupid mistake and at the cost of 2 loyal servants. Echo and Acigoo."  
  
"Don't dwell upon what cannot be changed." And she went around and kissed Obsidian, who, in turn, only deepened the kiss. They stumbled to the one couch that was not a burnt crisp.  
  
"I love you, Obsidian, always know that"  
  
"I will, Alabaster, and I you" with that they turned the feelings of anger into to love as passion swept through the room.  
  
~*Starkitty's Corner*~ Chapter 3: Yaten Kou (a summary of what happened and explanations) Okay.I revealed 2 new people. Obsidian and Alabaster, who, if you can't tell yet, are lovers. Obsidian used to be a servant for Healer before Galaxia came for her. Obsidian sent out the youma with a stone in it to make a prophecy for Yaten. Meanwhile Yaten figures out who called his name while watching Mina. Mina then awakes and Yaten tells her what happens.  
  
I'll try to update sooner, I made up with this extra-long chapter. I'm not going to demand a certain number of reviews. I'm just going to ask for you to PLZ,PLZ,PLZ Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
